1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for treating sleep apnea, and, in particular, treating obstructive sleep apnea in an automated fashion with positive airway pressure support.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to treat sleep apnea with a respiratory therapy, in particular traditional constant positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapies. Under certain circumstances, e.g. when the requirements of a patient using CPAP change gradually, it may be beneficial to use a mode of CPAP therapy in which the pressure level can also be adjusted gradually.